Alias Burke
Background Alias was a former citizen of Sopot City. Generally he had nothing to do and felt homeless when he really wasn't. He grew tired of Sopot's command over the city, so decided to join the Sopot Special Forces (SSF) to get rid of the boredom. It was then, when doing a special ops mission. He, aided by others of the SSF, and his Commanding Officer Shrike, was ordered to retrieve an experimental device called a Nano Cell, which contained vital information. He boarded a Military Dropship, escorted by 2 Military Gunships, and fled to the Kn.A.N.O. Military Research Facility. The base was heavily guarded with troops, auto turrets, towers, and many more. The Mission landing went to a blast as most of the soldiers were met by troops armed with WASP Rocket Launchers, Alias turned out to be the only survivor of the landing. He had to assault the base himself, which was difficult. He was ordered to take out 4 Watchtowers in order for the rest of the SSF to secure the area, he succeeded and infiltrated the base. Lightly guarded, he broke through the base's defenses and retrieved the Cell. The base somehow initiates a self-destruct sequence, meaning the cell powers the base's Reactor and by taking it out, the base becomes unstable. He managed to get out the base, shortly before it self-destructed. As soon as he returns outside, a Dropship lands just in time to extract Alias. As soon as the Dropship takes off, the base goes into supernova, causing a 3 radius explosion. A year Later, Alias and Shrike are on a scouting mission for lost SSF soldiers during a dark and stormy night, the Gunship piloted by Shrike is shot down by an unknown assailant. They crash land in an alleyway in the Outskirts of the City. The two look for who shot them down, when someone knocks out Shrike and drags him away. The assailant sneaks away into a nearby dinner and hold's Shrike hostage, Alias notices the Diner's back door closing. So, he investigates. A light turns on, and see Shrike and the assailant exposed. The assailant is seen holding a CSP-19 Sidearm up against Shrike's head, he is wearing a green and brown suit. The person yells at Alias to put his gun down, or he will execute Shrike. Shrike begs Alias to do so, Alias attempted to refuse but doing so would mean the end of his old friend. Alias drops his NICW Assault Rifle, and the person drops his CSP-19 Sidearm, he lets Shrike free. Shrike asks who is he, the person says his name, Crait Molov. Molov asks them to unite with him, and form a squad. He says that he was in the SSF before, and he was a rank of a Commander. He recognizes Alias, and says that he was the Demolitions expert of the SSF. And so, Alias and Shrike betray their Master. So, the two agree and form the squad. Involvement Saving the Commonwealth by killing Sopot. Strategy Quotes "For the honor of the Commonwealth get your ass into the silo" Trivia *Alias and Parker (the original protagonist of RF) both have fairly similar outfits *In the north of the Eos Sector in Red Faction: Guerrilla, there is a radio tag. It is none other than Alias himself. In his brief message, he says how he misses the other main characters from Red Faction II, and how he wasn't expecting to die on Mars. It is unknown how he got to Mars, let alone died there, as in none of the endings to Red Faction II does it mention he travels there. Maybe this is the result of the 2nd worst ending, where he goes missing minutes before his execution. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Red Faction II Category:Deceased characters Category:Red Faction II Category:Protagonists